Nightmares
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: X.A.N.A has a suprizing attack on the humans. Told by Alieta.


"Code Lyoko", people, places and things are copyrighted 2001-2004 by  
  
Antefilms, France 3, & Canal J. All rights served. Don't sue  
  
me!   
  
"NIGHTMARES"  
  
A CODE LYOKO FAN-FICTION  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Well, I'm have to get credit where credit is done. You did  
  
a "cute" job", X.A.N.A. Cute usually means nice & easy--like You  
  
attack, the gang scanners in, I put you in "stand-by" mode. But  
  
their usually a "slang meaning for almost all the words  
  
in the universe" as Odd put it. One of this words is cute, which  
  
in slag turns--means a very odd mess. And you last attack was  
  
pretty good.   
  
You see. Sissy was hounding on my friends again--she will  
  
leave the gang alone for a month--if she can see Odd's  
  
cousin, me..Alieta for a week. The gang decide on it--mostly like  
  
to see what's Sissy is up to.  
  
Lucky, you may have put a virus in me--but one day, Jeff will  
  
use the anti-virus on me--you will nothing leave but a big  
  
empty computer--but I'm getting off the path here as human  
  
said. The realizion of my computer code into a human was  
  
still the same as the last time. This time around Jermey  
  
and me put a code on the scanner so you won't sent your  
  
monsters in.   
  
I'm didn't expect you had a plan alway in place. I'm  
  
didn't have know that this was a crazy--yet totally  
  
up expected plan.  
  
Durning the first night, you effect most of humans  
  
with nightmares. That's explains the weirdness  
  
of the few two days--Urd & Yumi were arguing like  
  
a married couple. Odd was study a little too hard--  
  
and Jeremy looked "one of X.A.N.A tank rolled over him" (according  
  
to Yumi) if hadn't come out of the room. I was a little  
  
modes--but durning a biology class, I learned that  
  
human brains are similar to computers. I wonder more  
  
about.   
  
I want to the factory scanner, and back to Lyoko. Like  
  
you, I can also exit Lyoko as a computer program to. Like  
  
you, I had a electric glass form too. I decide on using it  
  
to see what's happen. I heard that Jemery is usually goes  
  
to sleep last. So my first fix will be the easily to  
  
sleep-not counting me as human--that would be Odd,  
  
followed by Ulrich, Yumi and finally Jemery.  
  
Odd's nightmare is the easy--but X.A.N.A had  
  
been study us human for sometime--and give  
  
Odd's nightmare in which he has no friends  
  
or purpose other to be a target for the bullies.  
  
Alieta programed four new students similar--but  
  
totally differnet from Jermey, Yumi, Ulrich & Odd. The dream   
  
look on similar to her discover by Jermey, and their first  
  
mission. She left that brain--as soon as Thomas returned  
  
to the past.   
  
Alieta return to Lyoko to deal with Ulrich's & Yumi's  
  
dream--both had the same seed. She flatted one rock with a few of X.A.N.A.  
  
henchman and flipped it:--henchman side down--Yumi. henchmman side up--Ulrich. It's landed henchman side down--and she was off to Yumi before  
  
X.A.N.A know what was happing.  
  
Yumi's dream was not like Odd, but it's seem that X.A.N.A has virtaul  
  
Yumi's rivial, Sissy into Lyoko. Anyone who been in Lyoko--at one  
  
is protected from the time reboot erasement. That look me two  
  
hours to figure out--so I recreated the events--so Sissy  
  
is reveal to a virtaul copy. Sissy is free from the Gaudrian  
  
that X.A.N.A. sent into the real world.  
  
Next up was Ulrich. Ulrich's dream was that a new kid  
  
was wrecking local shop--mostly electric based. They  
  
gang found out that kid was X.A.N.A using "Code: Earth",  
  
having a X.A.N.A. symbol on the golden necklace. X.A.N.A.  
  
told Ulrich's Alieta that it was to prevent problems that  
  
he had with the fake Yumi. I redid events--making things  
  
easily for the dream version to kick X.A.N.A CPU from  
  
the biggest tower in the ice region to the the  
  
small tower in the forrest region--and that lot  
  
of air miles for X.A.N.A to travel. In the dream,  
  
I leave as Jermeny after dream X.A.N.A. was shut  
  
down.   
  
Next up, X.A.N.A. has the most hate for of the all of the kids. Jermey  
  
had helped stop a lot of X.A.N.A attacks. Jermeny's dream is that  
  
X.A.N.A had decide on protecting using Guardian that protect actived--that  
  
Guardian was maded blind by X.A.N.A vowing the illusions that I created.  
  
So I decide on modifed a idea--I'm become a black gas (X.A.N.A's real  
  
elec-gas form), making the Gaurdian form into X.A.N.A. himself. It's  
  
turns out that this active tower is the last one. The gang finally  
  
force X.A.N.A way--and discover that this tower was the location  
  
of the stolen anti-virus. The dream humans works putting the virus  
  
in work--restoring X.A.N.A. to his original program. The dream  
  
Alieta was materized--and X.A.N.A finally shut down.   
  
Back in the reality at hand. Since the gang had their nightmare  
  
modifed, they were back to mode. Ulrich & Yumi were see to  
  
near then ever, Jeff was working hard on the anti-virus  
  
program, and Odd was goof odd.  
  
X.A.N.A., you can only win in your own dreams! 


End file.
